There are various methods for treating waste materials generated during industrial processes and domestic waste materials. In accordance with the growing necessity for new regeneration energy as an alternative to fossil fuels, various methods of converting waste materials into solid fuels for use as an energy source have been suggested.
A conventional method of manufacturing a solid fuel using a domestic waste material includes processes of bag-tearing and crushing→sorting using a trammel according to particle size→separation of ferrous metals using magnetic sorting→pulverization using a pulverizer→separation of light and heavy materials for wind power sorting.
Examples of the method of manufacturing the solid fuel include a method that includes sorting the discharged waste material having a small particle size using a disk screen and an oscillating screen corresponding to a desired particle size in order to perform particle-size sorting using the trammel, separating ferrous and nonferrous metals, and transporting the resultant material to a wind power sorter to produce the solid fuel, or a modified method thereof.
However, the conventional method of manufacturing the solid fuel has problems in that since a combustible component is not sufficiently separated from the added waste material, the amount of the solid fuel that is produced relative to the amount of waste material that is added is only about 50%, and in that many unit apparatuses are required, which prohibitively increases initial installation costs.
Further, the separated ferrous and nonferrous metals are discharged in a state of being mixed with the waste material, thus being buried and not producing profit.